


Force of Nature

by AlternateMew



Series: 4F - Flash Fan Fiction Friday [9]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 12:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/887085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlternateMew/pseuds/AlternateMew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You never know what you've got until it's gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Force of Nature

Sometimes, you can miss the things that caused you grief. It's a strange feeling. I shouldn't miss it. None of us should miss it. But we do. Our curse was our blessing.

He was stronger than any of us could ever hope to be. His power was god-like. When he swam through the cold waters around our island home, he created massive whirlpools. When he took to the skies the beating of his wings created powerful, destructive winds. We never got visitors. It wasn't that no one ever came by. They just couldn't get to land.

He never meant to create such barriers. I don't even think he knew he was doing it. The swirling waters and whipping winds never phased him in the least. It wasn't like he could get away from them if he wanted to; they're all he's ever known. He's older than most of us here, so it's all we've known, too. Water was not calm, it was an ever-changing current that would smash those not careful into painful rocks. Land and sky weren't safe either with winds throwing up debris at random. 

The difference between him and the rest of us was that we knew the dangers only came with his presence. The only one who was never away from these conditions was the one creating them in the first place. To him, the world looked like a chaotic place all the time, and that was the simple truth.

 

Our isles aren't like that anymore. He disappeared a few years back. No one really knows why. Some say they saw him fighting with outsiders. That sounds crazy. Outsiders back then couldn't get in. It's the last word we have of him, though. 

For a while, we were relieved. Waters were easier to swim in, especially for those who don't actually live in them. Birds started to fly overhead. There were no more injuries from flying ice chunks. It seemed like peace at last. It was nearly a utopia. We were happy.

Happy, that is, until we realized what he had been doing for us. He was our protection. Our shield. When he was living among our four islands, we knew what to expect, when to expect it, why to expect it. We get visitors now, and Pokemon just disappear. Not just the natural enemies like the predator and prey. Just the opposite happens. The bigger, stronger Pokemon up and vanish. Just like Lugia did. Always after an outsider visits.

We want the rough waters and windy days back. We want the seclusion and harsh weather. We want our friend, our beast of the sea.

Please come back, Lugia. We need you...


End file.
